1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a touch input control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices with touch screens, mobile phones, digital photo frames, electronic readers (e-reader), for example, are popular. The user inputs information by touching objects such as icons and virtual keyboard displayed on the touch screen. Usually, each of the objects displayed on the touch screen associates with a predefined touch coordinates. When the user touches the touch screen, the electronic device detects the coordinates of the touched portion, compares and analyzes the coordinates touched with the predefined coordinates of the object, so determining the object that the user has touched. However, due to the different touch habits, such as individual parallax, different fingers used for touching, different manners and different orientations for gripping the devices, when the user touches an object displayed on the touch screen, more or less deviation occurs between the coordinates touched and the predetermined coordinates of the object, which results in wrong determinations and input errors.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device and a touch input control method thereof to alleviate the limitations described above.